User talk:Kuopiofi
When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey Kuo, in Empathic Entity and Soul-Bound Entity, can the user have more than one entity at the same time? Like, let’s say, two different ones for each power? --Chris Urena (talk) 20:31, September 18, 2019 (UTC) The rule that any chat bans carry over to the wiki still stand right? I have banned the user, DYBAD for constantly insulting a member of staff to extremes, and was wondering if this has any significance here? Death horseman94 (talk) 21:51, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Sadly it is a discord feud which doesn't actually hold any merit here because using that logic we would both be banned from the wikia being that we are both presumably banned on each other's discords. Imouto 22:41, September 18, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) Look, its the official chat. I know you are upset about being so antisocial that you are permanently banned and everything, but can you not act like the reasonable one in all this. You are the ones with extreme personality issues. Not me. Give your puppet/slave dybad my regards. Death horseman94 (talk) 22:52, September 18, 2019 (UTC) You banned me after telling me that you'd kill me/telling me to go kill myself, so please do refrain from calling me antisocial from now on. Imouto 22:58, September 18, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan Anyway... Thankfully, everybody hates you, unlike your blind, horny, under/overaged puppets who worship you in your crap server, people see you for the narcissist you really are. Go smother some random dudes with your fake, but irresistible "adorbale kawaii" mask of sanity. Just know, I will never talk to you nicely again. You deserve the worst I can throw at you, and now, dybad can join you too. Death horseman94 (talk) 23:03, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Also, Kuo, this is Imoutos manipulative behaviour. Her tactic is, act calm in the moment, and explode later, when her rep is considered "reasonable" and is safe to vent. She spends too much time on the Abuse.wikia but not using it for awareness, but to better her manipulation skills. Dont listen to her. She will never deliberately make me explode in the face of her "reasonable" mask of sanity ever again. I know Narcissists from the inside out. They can manipulate anyone and everyone. Death horseman94 (talk) 23:07, September 18, 2019 (UTC) All I did was make a new wikia and then you blew up at me then said that you were going to kill me and then you told me to go kill myself. Not to mention how you said that nobody liked me at all. Imouto 23:15, September 18, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan Your digressing, hun. Im asking Kuo if bans carry over to the wikia, and you bring up the past. Sorry, sweetie, the past is in the past. Now in present, you seem to be the aggressor, with these past claims. Now Kuo, do bans carry over? Imouto and DYBAD have been banned for severe antisocial, hateful, rule breaking behaviour, and an admin DID say that bans carry over? Death horseman94 (talk) 23:16, September 18, 2019 (UTC) I was the admin who said that bans carried over and just because you "run" the "official" chat means nothing if you are what you fight. Instead of trying to get those who oppose you banned you should be trying to do something like fixing how characters are listed and making sure that italics are being used properly. Imouto 23:39, September 18, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan Say uh, sweetie, mind toning down the aggressive tone? At present, you are the one freaking out in Discord as I type this Death horseman94 (talk) 23:46, September 18, 2019 (UTC) I meant what I said previously (I was emotional and worded it too harshly, but I was truthful all along). Still, moderator rights are useful when dealing with minor problems the higher-ups may not care about. So I will stick with them until you deem it otherwise. The admin part on the over hand is over for good. The tags on my user page will be restored in the near future to properly reflect where I actually stand. That's about it. Sorry for the mean shot I took at you, I guess it was bound to come out eventually. DYBAD (talk) 00:06, September 19, 2019 (UTC) You still said it, what you said about Kuo, me and Alissa was disgusting, and broke several rules. Death horseman94 (talk) 00:10, September 19, 2019 (UTC)